An improbable love
by Dark-in-Paradise
Summary: Elena décide de partir à la Nouvelle-Orléans avec Caroline et Jeremy pour recommencer une nouvelle vie. Mais que se passera-t-il quand elle découvrira que Katherine son double est aussi connu ici? La vie d'Elena sera-t-elle aussi paisible? Et si une simple rencontre changeait sa vie à jamais? Venez découvrir la suite.


**Quelques explications : **

- Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie ne connaissent pas les Originels.  
- Jeremy est avec Bonnie.  
- Elena est sortit avec Stefan mais elle a rompu car les secrets lui pesaient beaucoup trop.  
- Caroline est un vampire, et elle est officieusement avec Tyler.

- Katherine sera mentionnée mais ne fera pas d'apparition, ou très peu.  
- Jeremy n'est pas chasseur de vampire, il possède la bague qui lui permet de ne pas mourir.  
- Klaus n'est pas avec Hayley.  
- Klaus, Rebekah et Elijah vivent ensemble à la Nouvelle-Orléans.  
- Rebekah tient un bar très réputé à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

**Prologue :**

« 13 août 2014.

Cher journal, aujourd'hui cela fait un an que papa et maman sont décédés. Je pense toujours à eux, mais la douleur s'estompe peu à peu. J'ai décidé de reprendre ma vie en main et pour cela je quitte Mystic Falls, il y a dans cette ville beaucoup trop de souvenirs douloureux pour moi. Je quitte des êtres qui me sont chers, mais garde contact avec eux malgré tout. Stefan et Damon vont terriblement me manquer. Bonnie aussi, mais elle a besoin de rester là avec sa grand-mère pour en apprendre plus sur ses pouvoirs. Jeremy et Caroline ont décidé de venir avec moi, eux aussi veulent repartir à zéro. Je suis rassurée de les savoir à mes côtés. Nous partons dans deux jours pour la Nouvelle-Orléans, les au revoir vont être douloureux mais il faut partir. Stefan m'a prévenu que nous risquions peut être de croisé quelques vampires là-bas, mais Caroline sera là pour nous protéger. Je suis à la fois excité et triste du départ qui approche.A très vite cher journal.»

« 15août 2014.  
Cher journal, aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour. Caroline, Jeremy et moi même avons fait nos au revoir, j'ai versé beaucoup de larmes, mais j'ai aussi promis que je reviendrais de temps en temps. Nous voilà dans l'avion qui nous conduit en Nouvelle-Orléans. Mon cœur est serrée tout comme ma gorge, j'ai une énorme boule dans mon ventre, et les larmes aux bords des yeux. Nous décollons et je vois ma ville natale s'éloignait au fil des minutes. C'est parti, une nouvelle vie s'offre à moi cher journal. Après quelques heures en avion, nous sommes très bien arrivée à destination. Nous nous sommes installés dans une petite villa et pour fêter notre arrivé, nous allons boire un coup dans un bar, à plus tard cher journal. »

Elena ferma son journal intime et le cacha sur l'une de ses étagères. Puis elle fila dans la salle de bain où elle prit une longue douche chaude. Elle se sentait apaisé. Elle enfila un slim noir avec un tee shirt rouge. Elle coiffa ses longs cheveux bruns et se maquilla légèrement. Puis elle descendit au rez de chaussé où Jeremy et Caroline l'attendait, elle enfila des ballerines noires et partit avec eux.

Les trois compères roulèrent un bon quart d'heures avant d'arriver devant un bar qui leur parut bien. Jeremy gara la voiture non loin, ils sortirent tous les trois de la voiture avant de s'engouffrer dans le bar. Il y avait un peu de monde. Jeremy se chargea de commander les boissons alors que Caroline et Elena se chargeait de trouver une table.

Elena se sentait mal à l'aise, elle sentait des regards poser sur elle. Elle fit volte face et tomba nez à nez avec un homme, il avait les yeux verts et un sourire d'ange. Quand il la vit, il pâlit avant de bafouiller.

« Ka..Katherine ? » 

A ce prénom, Elena tressaillit, Caroline la rattrapa de justesse avant de répondre à sa place.

« Vous devez confondre, excusez nous »

Caroline prit Elena par le bras, avant de contourner l'homme qui se tenait face à elles. Jeremy lança un regard interrogateur à Caroline qui lui indiqua la sortie, il s'empressa de les suivre. Une fois qu'Elena eut franchie la porte, elle laissa ses larmes couler. Jeremy prit sa petite sœur dans les bras avant de regarder Caroline.

« Que s'est-il passé?

-Notre vie ne sera pas si paisible Jeremy..

-Explique moi.

-Un homme la prise pour Katherine. »

A ce prénom, les larmes d'Elena coulèrent un peu plus, son petit frère et sa meilleure amie la serrèrent dans ses bras, lui chuchotant que tout irait.

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Des reviews pour me faire avancer ? Des bisous !**


End file.
